


Mountain and Quake

by apackofsmokes



Series: Misguided Plans [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Chimera Stiles Stilinski, Comeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Rituals, Nemeton, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Scent Marking, Violence, post 5A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apackofsmokes/pseuds/apackofsmokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating Rights are done under the full moon. When the earth is bathed in moonlight and the pull is strongest. When his shift is closest the surface.</p>
<p>At least that's what Stiles tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain and Quake

**Author's Note:**

> Why not?

Mating Rights are done under the full moon. When the earth is bathed in moonlight and the pull is strongest. When his shift is closest the surface.

At least that's what Stiles tells him.

-

 

Laid bare on the Nemeton, legs spread, inviting. Stiles looks like ghost, soft, almost translucent. But Theo knows he can be so much more; calculating, vengeful, rage in the flesh. The Nogitsune’s power buried deep inside him that the Doctors helped unleash, that Theo loves to feed.

It's been three months since Stiles woke up turned, better, _more_. Two since Theo decided that Stiles belonged with him, to him. They haven’t fucked yet – barely even done more than above the waist groping – Stiles says he wants to be good for him, so good. That it’ll be better if they wait until the ritual. Of course Theo listens, he trusts him, they love each other, they're _pack._

Theo can’t be inside Stiles until the moon is at it’s apex. His instincts aching, head foggy from the magic in the air, the ley-lines thrumming under his feet. He's watching Stiles whine, one hand holding the back of his thigh, while the other plunges two slick fingers into his ass. To not be able to touch the boy in front of him is torture. For Theo, for Stiles, he can't tell the difference in the desperate scent anymore. All he smells is  _need_. 

Ripping off his clothes, Theo grabs the bottle of oil Stiles tossed to the ground before he began preping himself and coats his throbbing dick. Just the thought of being engulfed in Stiles' tight heat, like those dexterous fingers, makes his strokes rough and uncoordinated. Never finding the rhythm Stiles seems to have down to an art. His stomach's so taunt it's more than uncomfortable, but he can't stop. Feels his release just on the edge. And when Stiles looks up at him through his lashes, almost coy, his orgasm is pulled from him. Painfully, like nails dragging on floorboards, painting the fox under him with thick strips of silver.

_Chimera mercury._

The contrast against Stiles’ skin captivates him, like looking directly into a nebula. Like a void.

Climbing on the stump, roughly positioning himself between Stiles’ open legs, his fingers draw swirls through the mess. It shines, catching the light of the moon. Theo can't look away. 

-

“Mate.” Leaves Theo's lips and Stiles can't help but think it feels more like a demand then a proclamation. Though he lays pliant as Theo yanks his hair, forcing him to submit. Their relationship was one power play after another. Stiles constantly walking a tight rope to keep Theo pleased, but disobedient enough so his interest didn't waver.

Tonight, with claws so close to his jugular, and Theo’s control teetering into _crazy homicidal_ , he’s not taking any chances. Luckily Stiles can work with this, plans to in fact. Hook, line, and sinker. Scott couldn't save him after what the Dread Doctor had done, and downright refused to kill him. So with darkness around his heart and mercury in his vein, in the same place Theo took away everything, he'll save himself.

-

Lightning flashes in the kitsune’s eyes matching the come on his chest and stomach, smoke dancing behind him in the shape of 4 tails, teeth sharp. “Tell me Theo, did you know foxes mate for life?“ Stiles breaths, brushing his lips along the coyote’s ear. Theo whimpers, _yes_ , that’s _exactly_ what he wants, Stiles forever. Forever his to _conquer_ , forever his to _destroy_.

Quick as a whip, Theo's the one on his back pressed against the ancient tree. Stiles dips in his tongue, nipping at the lobe, "But it’s such a shame,” He whispers, almost sounding apologetic, as one of his tails tighten around Theo’s throat, choking him with electric foxfire, “I already  _have_ a mate.”

Theo's awareness fades in and out before Stiles finally ends it, still long enough for him to see ice blue eyes and hear a triumphant howl.

-

Derek saunters out the Redwoods, stark naked, still shaking off his shift, “And here I thought control was overrated.” Smirking, he wraps his arms around Stiles, licking up his neck, covering the coyote’s scent, making Stiles moan and grind back where Derek’s cock is pressed against his ass.

"Fuck you Der, when are you gonna start pulling your wolfy weight, huh?”

Bending Stiles over the Nemeton, he thrust into his loosened hole, "Like this?” He grunts, pace fast and bruising. He knows Stiles can take it, begs for it, claw scratching at the bark. Their pleasure echoing through the preserve. Derek knows Theo never stood a chance, Stiles could make anyone weak.

Smoke caresses his back, but Derek knows they’re no threat to him. Feels the one he wears tied around his neck pulse, always close to his heart. A warm shock settling in his chest. For life doesn’t seem like long enough to Derek, but it’ll do.


End file.
